


Roses Are Red...

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretend Valentine's Day date with real feelings is a scary mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red...

**Author's Note:**

> so valentines's day is coming up very soon so i just wanted to do s/t cute for them and this idea kinda popped in my head

"Staring at the rain isn't gonna make it stop, ya know," Michael says to Luke halfheartedly as he scrolls through his phone. Thousands upon thousands of fans tweeting him and the boys for Valentine's Day and it makes him smile, but for some reason Luke's pouting. He's been watching outside since before the regular clouds transformed into storm clouds and drenched the whole city in water. Michael's been periodically looking up at him, checking to see if he's still plastered to the window, and rolling his eyes accordingly. He's been there for about an hour now and Michael thinks it's getting pretty pathetic even if he has to say so himself. 

Luke finally flops back on his hotel bed, eyes catching nothing in particular on the ceiling. For a moment, he counts the small cracks in the paint but gives up after about six or seven. He lets out a breath. "Yeah I know." 

Michael pushes himself up on one elbow so he can face Luke better. He puts his phone down on the mattress, presses the button to lock it, and asks, "Why are you so bummed?"

Still on his back, arms stretched out like he's making a snow-angel, Luke shrugs. Despite the faint burning sensation he's getting throughout his body from knowing Michael's staring at him, Luke doesn't turn over to look back. He keeps his head still and his eyes on the blank ceiling when he responds, "I just thought maybe this Valentine's Day was gonna be different or something, I dunno."

For a moment, Michael's eyebrows furrow. He's not really sure what Luke means. As far as Michael's concerned, Valentine's Day is just a day that happens once a year like the rest of the days. Except, on this day chocolate costs a lot less. But considering the hopeless romantic in Luke that's always being overshadowed, Michael guesses he gets it. Maybe Luke's always been a big fan of Valentines's Day and Michael's just never noticed.

He's nodding just as Luke says,"I've never had a real Valentine's Day before."

"Yeah well I've never been showered with roses and chocolate either but I'm doin' okay," Michael responds, resting his head on the bed again. He watches Luke make a face, like he's too unimpressed with Michael's dry wit to respond, and then closes his eyes. Luke shrugs again and this time he looks defeated. 

Michael plays with the button at the top of his phone as he sits up again. He sits criss-cross on the center of his bed and just watches Luke for a while. He doesn't really see what Luke's getting at. He's never been this adamant about Valentine's Day before, at least as far as Michael can tell, and Michael's not exactly sure what's changed. Michael wonders, only for a second, if maybe Luke wanted to see someone special tonight. He ignores the faint nauseous feeling he gets in this stomach and the way his heart sort of drops at the thought. He tires to shake off the feeling.

"You don't even have a Valentine," Michael points out, obnoxiously. He says it matter-of-factly, but something inside of him is hoping it's actually the truth.

He hears Luke groan out stubbornly, "So what." 

Michael lets out a forced laugh. He says, "That's kinda _the point_ of the day, dude." 

Luke sits up suddenly, letting out a deep breath as he does. He turns his body so that he's finally facing Michael and his eyes have something etched in them that Michael can't quite make out. Somehow he looks upset, or maybe disappointed. And now Michael feels bad and he just wants to take back his teasing and go back to when Luke was staring forlornly out the window. 

"We coulda went out or something," Luke says, his voice as even as he can make it. He tries not to whine or sound too child-like but he's not sure how well that tone is coming across. "You don't need a Valentine to celebrate Valentine's Day. There's parties and other things happening that could've still been fun. I just-- I don't know. Forget it."

The raindrops smack against the window in a way that's simultaneously intimidating and soothing. It fills the silence between the two of them in a gentle way; adding a constant sound behind their words. For a moment, Michael watches the storm clouds turn the sky a much darker color than it would've been otherwise. It was only about eight at night, but outside seemed to resemble midnight, or a few hours after. Nothing really lighting up the sky besides the lamps inside other hotel rooms and apartments that illuminate the shaded windows around the city.

It made Michael feel like he and Luke were the only people on Earth. No stars. No moon. Just pitch black clouds, the pouring rain, and them. 

Michael thinks for a second, and then an idea pops into his head. A horrible idea, maybe. But it's an idea nonetheless. 

"I'll be back," he announces abruptly. Luke spots a mischievous smile on Michael and his eyebrows immediately scrunch together, confusion clearly written on his face. He opens his mouth to question, but Michael waves his hand in a dismissive manner before Luke has a chance to say anything. It keeps him quiet.

Quickly, he pushes his phone into his back pocket, grabs the room-key off the table between their beds, and pulls on his boots. Luke watches him jerk the door open dramatically and it makes him smile.

"Ten minutes, tops!" Michael promises wildly over his shoulder just as he's letting the door slam shut behind him, leaving Luke clueless but intrigued. 

*** *** ***

He's gone for twelve and a half minutes, but it's not like Luke was counting or anything. He hears Michael coming before he actually sees him, but that's usually how it goes with Michael. Loudly, he's sweeping the card through the slot on the door and groaning with a string of profanity to follow when it doesn't accept his card on the first swipe. Luke's about to go and just open the door instead of listening to Michael's suffering when it swings open. And there Michael is, arms full of so many little things Luke can't even make them out properly at first glance. His eyes are bright and playful, and there's a...rose in his mouth? Luke sits up and he's sure he's looking at Michael like he's just sprouted three heads. 

Small bottles of alcohol are the first thing Luke notices, and then various vending machine sized bags of chips and candy. He laughs as he says, "What the hell is this?"

Michael sits on Luke's bed, still glowing. He pulls the rose from his mouth and holds it out in Luke's direction but Luke just stares at it. He waves the rose in Luke's face until he takes it. "I'm giving you a Valentine's Day, what's it look like?" he says, trying to hold back his smile. 

Luke raises the flower to this nose and smells it dramatically; imitating how he's seen it in movies. He bats his eyelashes at Michael and it makes him smile, so Luke smiles back. He watches Michael put the chips into one pile, the candy in another, and the liquor in his lap. Luke's quiet as he watches Michael set up whatever the hell he's planning. He's not sure what game Michael's playing, but he's willing to play too. 

"So we've got a gourmet three course meal here," Michael says with a smile as he gestures to the various bags, wrappers, and bottles between the two of them on the bed. Luke nods at him as he raises his eyebrows, grinning. Still, he plays with the rose in his hands, fingers sliding gently over it's pedals. He smells it again, for real this time, and watches Michael roll his eyes at him. 

Finally, Luke asks, "How'd you get the booze?"

"No questions," Michael says back gently as he gives Luke a bottle. 

Luke chuckles. "So I don't even get to ask what this is?" 

"Pretty sure that's whiskey." 

"No, like," Luke smiles downward toward the mattress. Suddenly he feels shy; like he can't really look Michael in the eye. " _This_. This whole...whatever. What is it?"

And Michael's not even sure what this is if he's honest with himself. He doesn't know why he suddenly thought it'd be a great idea to heckle alcohol from the bar downstairs, blow ten dollars on vending machine food, and steal a rose from the bouquet downstairs at the front desk. He doesn't know why this idea to give Luke a Valentine's Day seems so great or why it made his heart race a little at the thought of him and Luke being alone together on this day in particular. 

Shrugging, Michael says, "I don't know, it's-- I don't know you said you never had a real Valentine's Day before so I just thought...", his words trail off and he shrugs again. He passes Luke two snack-sized bags of Doritos and a pack of Skittles. 

Luke pushes his arm, a smile growing on his face. He says jokingly with a teasing tone to his voice, "Is this a Valentine's Day date, Michael Clifford?"

Michael feels his heart skip a beat or fifteen and his air gets caught in his throat for a moment. He keeps his eyes down on the assorted items stationed between both of their bodies until he can get his mouth and his brain to start working again. But he's not sure what to say. He didn't plan on this being a date-- he didn't really plan on it being anything, really. But now that Luke's said it, he thinks he'd be okay with it being a date. But only if Luke's okay with it too. 

"Maybe it is," Michael says back, trying to keep his voice light and playful. But he says it like a challenge; like he's daring for Luke to confirm this spontaneous night in as something more than a heartfelt joke to make Luke lighten up. 

"Maybe it is," Luke mimics. There's no emphasis in his voice that lets Michael in on what's he's feeling. But a moment later he's pulling the Skittles packet open with his teeth and mumbling, "Romantic." 

Honestly, Michael's not sure what he and Luke have been doing for the past couple months; but whatever it is has been leaving him with a weird mix of confusion and lust. How he finds himself looking forward to being able to cuddle with Luke more than anyone else in the band. He tries not to think about how different Luke feels in his arms than anyone else. He tires not to think about how he never wants to let go, and how he feels empty when Luke finally moves away. And how all too often he seems to catch himself staring at Luke when he doesn't even mean to, and the way he always catches Luke staring back. The way they've began to consistently become roommates while on the road. And how more and more often they've ended up in the same bed, curled up into each other. Nothing's happened between them yet, but Michael's found himself thinking on more than one occasion if something did happen between him and Luke, that maybe he'd be okay with it.  

Michael rations out the chips and candy the best he can, giving Luke a little more of the candy because he knows he has a bit of a sweet-tooth. They split the miniature bottles of liquor three bottles each; Michael lets Luke pick which ones he wants and decided to settle for whatever's left. He's not really picky when it comes to alcohol. The end result is still the same. 

They drink their first bottles rather quickly and Luke ignores the burning sensation in the back of his throat that he's still not quite used to. He listens to Michael tell him the story of him stealing the rose from the front desk without getting caught, and Luke's pretty sure this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for him. Ever. Sure, it was meant to be a joke (and maybe it still is?), but either way Michael still managed to get them booze, spent more money than anyone should at a vending machine, and went out of his way to steal a flower from downstairs that he didn't really have to. The effort was apparent and it made Luke smile. 

"So yeah, it woulda been two roses but security was coming back around the corner," Michael ends his story, laughing. He goes to take another swig from his bottle but realizes it's empty. He drops it on the mattress carelessly. 

"My hero," Luke says, donning on his best southern belle accent. Then, he says a little more seriously than he means to, "I feel like I owe you a kiss or something for all your troubles."

Their eyes catch each other's for a moment, trying to survey what each other is thinking. Michael's eyes keep darting from the bag of chips in his hand to Luke's eyes and back again. For some reason he can't hold the gaze-- it feels like too much. Luke, on the other hand, feels like he can't look away. He's not sure if it's the alcohol but something about Michael's eyes are captivating and all he wants to do is stare at them for the rest of his life. Right now, more than ever, they just look pure green; like emerald diamonds. He lets his gaze drift lower to Michael's mouth: as beautiful as ever, shimmering a little with vodka coding his lips. Suddenly, Luke's wanted nothing more than to kiss Michael.  

Outside the storm begins to pick up and it almost drowns out Michael saying, a little broken, "If you want..."

Luke puts his bottle down and Michael's fingers loosen around the plastic bag. Michael's eyes lock onto Luke's face and he sees Luke looking at him like he's searching for something. His mouth is parted just slightly and his eyes are floating back and forth between Michael's mouth and Michael's eyes. He looks nervous, but eager, and it makes Michael want to lean in too. 

Michael's mumbling out gently, "C'mere," as he's reaching for Luke. His hand cups around the side of Luke's face as he pulls them both closer and before he knows it, it's a proper kiss. Instantly, Michael closes his eyes and lets out a breath; exhaling into Luke's mouth. A moment later he feels Luke's hand on his wrist, stroking over the bone soothingly. His heart is racing, he's sure of it, but he can't hear it over the sound of the rain and wind outside. The only thing he can feel is Luke's mouth pressed against his. It's the only thing he needs to feel.

They stay like that for a while, just pressing their lips together in a lazy fashion. Michael's hand has slid from Luke's cheek up into his hair, gliding his fingers through the strands slowly. Luke's settled for gripping on to the front of Michael's shirt, trying to get him closer. He opens his mouth just wide enough to give Michael more access and can't help but moan a little when Michael's tongue slides over his.

Gently, carefully, they explore each other's mouths. Luke breathes out slowly, trying to get the rest of his body to move as slow as his mouth is; but his brain and his heart are still going a mile a minute. Michael's hand slides to the back of his neck and his thumb begins to stroke over the base of his spine. Michael only pulls away long enough to whisper, "Lay back," to Luke before he's guiding him onto the bed sheet below them. 

Then Michael's hand is back on Luke's face; his thumb traces his cheekbone faintly as he dips his head down to kiss Luke deeper. It makes Luke feel like he's drowning in the best way possible. Everything around him right now is Michael, it's all he can feel and taste and smell and Luke's wondering how he went this long without kissing Michael. Because now he feels like the only thing that's keeping him alive is Michael's lips against his, pushing back into him softly. It feels like the only air he's allowed to have is the air Michael's breathing into his mouth in little pants between kisses when they both can't hold their breath anymore. 

"What do you wanna do?" Michael asks Luke, finally breaking the kiss. He hovers over Luke just inches above him, staring into his eyes like he's never going to see them again. He wonders to himself if they've always been this shade of arctic blue or if he's just noticing it now; because it feels like he's seeing everything about Luke from a different perspective. The most beautiful eyes in the world, if it had to be decided by Michael only. 

Luke leans up and kisses him, a desperate sound escaping his mouth as he does. He wraps his arm around the back of Michael's neck to keep him close. He says, "Anything you want," soft and slow against Michael's lips before he's pulling him back down again. It makes Michael's heart skip and his blood flow a little faster throughout his body. Against his mouth, he feels Luke smiling between kisses and it makes him smile too.

This feels comfortable. Almost too comfortable. Like they've been doing this their whole lives instead of just ten minutes. It feels like the start of forever and Michael's so strung out right now he thinks if Luke asks him to marry him this second he'd have no hesitation in saying yes. 

Michael reaches for the hem of Luke's shirt and pulls it upward. They smile, breaking the kiss only for as long as they have to get Luke's shirt off his body. But a second later Michael's mouth is back on his like they're magnetic. They kiss more eagerly now; their mind's on autopilot as they just go with the flow of each other's bodies-- react to reactions. 

"You too," Luke's saying weakly into Michael's mouth as he tugs at his shirt. It just seems fair. A shirt for a shirt. And Michael's laughing a little; a giddy, blissful type of laugh as he strips himself of his shirt and tosses it to the ground between their beds. He wastes no time making his way back to Luke. He replaces his hand on the side of Luke's face and goes in for another kiss. This time it's sloppy and less coordinated, lust and anticipation getting the best of their balance and self control. Their tongues slide against one another, teeth nipping at lips, and mouths trying to compete with the other. A friendly competition where the loser is still a winner. Luke likes this game. 

It only takes a few seconds before Michael's kissing his way down Luke's torso and Luke thinks maybe he's going to pass out before Michael even gets to his waistline. The blood is running through his body so quickly he kind of feels dizzy, but in a good way. Like Michael's put him under some type of spell and the only thing he can focus on is Michael's touch and Michael's mouth and only Michael. 

He's grateful when Michael doesn't tease him for long. Michael's hands are steady as he unhooks Luke's belt, but he stops for a second and looks up at Luke before he undoes the button on his jeans. He waits. 

"Please," Luke says, a whine to his voice that's on the verge of begging and Michael's never heard him quite like this before. It's hot, and he wasn't sure Luke could get much hotter. Suddenly all Michael wanted to know is if he'd sound even more desperate when his cock is finally in Michael's mouth. He wants to know if he can make Luke beg for him not to stop and then beg even more for Michael to let him come. The thought of that alone gets Michael harder. His erection presses against the bend of his zipper. He palms himself for a second, trying to get some type of satisfaction before he starts on Luke. 

But then Luke's saying it again. This time with his eyes closed and his hand reaching out for Michael. " _Please_ , Mikey." 

And then it's not just Luke who can't take the lack of contact, but Michael too. He undoes Luke's button and zipper and wastes no time removing the jeans from his lower half. Michael wets his lips briefly before leaning over and finally taking Luke into his mouth. The sound Luke makes is the most beautiful sound Michael thinks he's ever heard in his entire life. A moan that turns into a grateful whimper as his hips lift off the bed instinctively and his hand slides into Michael's hair. 

Luke's hand tightens in Michael's hair for a moment when Michael forces himself to take more of Luke, but he loosens his grip a moment later-- hesitant and unsure.

"No it's okay, you can pull my hair," Michael tells him, using his hand to stroke Luke while he talks. He kisses up the side of Luke's cock and then pulls away again. "I like it."

In his lifetime, Luke hasn't had a lot of experience with blowjobs (honestly, he's barely had any experience), but he can say that Michael's definitely the best and will set the bar pretty high for anyone else in the future. It's like he was made to do this; how effortlessly he widens his jaw to take basically all of Luke into his mouth. He sets a pace that has Luke gasping whenever he pulls back, sucking a little harder at the tip. 

"Fuck, that feels good," Luke tells him weakly with his eyes closed and his head thrown sideways on the mattress. He's trying to take deep breaths and calm himself down but he knows he's not gonna last long at this rate. Michael's too good; his mouth is too warm, his tongue is too soft. Luke's hand runs through Michael's hair gently this time, appreciative and loving. He stokes his thumb by Michael's ear and whispers, "So close." 

Luke forces his eyes open and watches Michael's lips slide up and down in an upbeat rhythm, bringing his hand up to meet his mouth. Michael looks beautiful like this-- skin flushed red, mouth wet and used, eyes closed with his eyelashes fluttering-- and Luke thinks he doesn't remember how to breathe anymore. A familiar tingling pull at Luke's lower stomach captivates his body and he feels his muscles tightening. 

Through little gasps and whimpers he moans out, " _Michael_ ," as the only warning he can give before he's coming right against Michael's tongue and inside the walls of his mouth. Michael does pull away though. Instead, he keeps his mouth in place and strokes Luke through his orgasm until his whole body is shaking and he's pushing at Michael's shoulder for him to let up. 

A moment later Luke falls back onto the mattress limply; panting out heavily, trying to catch his breath. Faintly he feels Michael's lips climbing up his abs, then over his chest, then up to his neck and his teeth biting there gently. He kisses at Luke's cheek, and then right by his ear before he asks, "You okay?" 

Luke nods, catches Michael's mouth with his own before he's grabbing at Michael's middle and pulling him down on the bed. Instantly, Luke's working loose Michael's jeans and his zipper and tugging them down his thighs and over his feet. Michael helps, kicking his legs almost childishly to assist in the removal of his pants. He sees Luke smile as he finally gets his jeans off of his legs and he looks up at Michael briefly before reaching out and gripping his cock. 

It takes him a little while before it even looks like he's ready to put his mouth on Michael's dick. That bit of in-the-moment confidence has drained slightly and he stokes Michael's cock slowly, trying to get used to the feel of someone else's dick in his hand besides his own. Patiently, Michael strokes the side of his head and is thankful for anything Luke's willing to give him. His hips buck upward into Luke's hand to get more friction and it causes him to throw his head back, moaning out Luke's name in the process. 

And it's when his head is still thrown back that he feels a warm wetness around the head of his cock that makes him jump a little. He gasps in sharply through his teeth and lets the breath out slowly, still resulting in a whining type of sound. He feels Luke taking a little more of him in his mouth and Michael slides his thumb through his hair again; tells him breathlessly, "You're doing so good."  

Luke's a natural at it, honestly. But Michael knew he would be. He didn't even have to tell him what to do with his hand or to be mindful of his teeth. And if he could remember how to form proper words right now, he'd probably tell Luke he was impressed at how good he was at this-- especially for his first time. Michael's mouth falls open but no sound comes out; he breathes in quickly and he's sure it sounds like he's suffocating. 

"Keep doing that, keep doing that," Michael tells him softly when Luke's tongue swirls around the head of his cock. Luke stays toward the top of his dick, paying close attention to the things Michael's said he like and Michael can feel his heart beating so hard in his chest he thinks it's going to break his rib cage. 

"Oh, fuck, right there," he moans out. And then a moment later, "I'm gonna come."

Immediately, Michael lets go of Luke's head so he can pull back of he needs to but he doesn't. Luke keeps his mouth over Michael's dick when he comes. Under his fingers he feels Michael's abs clench together and his breath get trapped in his throat. He hears him moan out probably a little too loudly than he should've, but the storm outside keeps his noises confined to their four walls. Luke keeps his eyes closed and his hand pressed to Michael's hip until it's over and Michael's pulling at his arm for him to come closer. 

Michael's hands are grabbing for him in a needy, desperate way and he's calling out weakly, "Come here."

He barely has enough time to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before Michael's pulling him down for a sloppy  kiss. Michael's lips are just as soft as they were before and they're welcoming to Luke. It feels like he should always be kissing Michael; it's all he wants to do. 

With the arm that isn't wrapped around Luke's stomach, Michael pushes the bags of chips and candy onto the floor so he and Luke can make their way under the blankets. Under the sheets is a little cold and it makes Luke cling closer to Michael for warmth. Instantly, Michael opens his arms and allows Luke as close as possible. He presses his nose into Michael's neck, kissing there every once in a while, as he settles in his arms. 

Luke stills a moment later, his leg thrown over Michael and the rest of his body pressed into his side. Michael closes his eyes and rests his head on top of Luke's. It should be scary how right this feels, but Michael doesn't want to question it. 

With a weak smile and his eyes still closed, he asks, "How was that for a Valentine's Day?"

Below him, he feels Luke smile. "It was perfect," he says back, voice slow and tired.

He sounds cute and Michael thinks about telling him, but decides against it. He kisses the top of his head instead and lets his fingers run soothingly against his scalp. Luke lets out a breath that tickles Michael's neck and makes him smile for a moment. 

"Thank you," Luke whispers to him after a moment. His fingers begin to draw little circles on Michael's stomach but they halt almost immediately and settle over his heart instead. 

"You can thank me in the morning when you pick up all this shit off the ground," Michael says back. He feels Luke laugh. 

"Okay," he says back softly, too tired to argue that Michael was the one who threw everything on the floor. And then, simply, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mikey."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are nice (◡‿◡✿)  
> come say hey on [tumblr](coltnposey.tumblr.com) if you wanna!


End file.
